video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Uncanny
|re-release date = |running time = minutes |catalogue number = VC CC1032 |rating = |image1 = }} The Uncanny is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection and Futurevision on 3rd November 1986. It got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 5th June 1989. Description Cast * Peter Cushing as Wilbur Gray * Ray Milland as Frank Richards * Samantha Eggar as Mrs. Edina Hamilton (segment "Hollywood 1936") * Donald Pleasence as Valentine De'ath (segment "Hollywood 1936") * John Vernon as Pomeroy (segment "Hollywood 1936") * Susan Penhaligon as Janet (segment "London 1912") * Alexandra Stewart as Mrs. Joan Blake (segment "Quebec Province 1975") * Joan Greenwood as Miss Malkin (segment "London 1912") * Roland Culver as Wallace (segment "London 1912") * Simon Williams as Michael (segment "London 1912") * Donald Pilon as Mr. Blake (segment "Quebec Province 1975") * Chloe Franks as Angela Blake (segment "Quebec Province 1975") * Katrina Holden Bronson as Lucy (segment "Quebec Province 1975") (as Katrina Holden) * Renée Girard as Mrs. Maitland (segment "Quebec Province 1975") * Catherine Bégin as Madeleine (segment "Hollywood 1936") * Jean LeClerc as Barrington (segment "Hollywood 1936") * Sean McCann as The Inspector (segment "Hollywood 1936") Credits Opening (Original 1986 release) * Warning screen * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of The Uncanny (1977) Closing (Original 1986 release) * End of The Uncanny (1977) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1989 Re-Release, Cinema Club) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) * Warning screen * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of The Uncanny (1977) Closing (1989 Re-Release, Cinema Club) * End of The Uncanny (1977) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:Horror Videos from V.C.I Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Adult's Videos from V.C.I. Category:The Rank Organisation Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:BBFC 18 Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:Cinema Club Category:Science Fiction Videos by V.C.I.